gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Yang's Ark Fleet (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 46 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 47 | a-next-episode = }} Admiral Yang's Ark Fleet (Japanese: ヤン提督の方舟隊) is the 46th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis In Iserlohn Fortress, Yang Wen-li decides to abandon the fortress, noting that it has lost its strategic value as a choke-point since the Imperial fleet has broken through the Fezzan Corridor. Furthermore, even if the fortress is to hold out till the end of the war, it will still be returned to the Galactic Empire as part of any peace treaty anyway. Oskar von Reuenthal is aware of Yang's plan to evacuate the fortress and launches continuous assaults to harass the evacuation process, but decides to stop after Dusty Attemborough succeeds in destroying part of Helmut Lennenkampf's fleet through deception. Yang's subordinates plant bombs and another surprise on Iserlohn before successfully evacuating the fortress together with all the civilians. On 9 January , Reuenthal has retaken Iserlohn Fortress. Appendices Memorable quotes "To me, political power is like sewage. You cannot do without it, but it is not something you want to approach." :– Yang Wen-li, to Walter von Schönkopf "If the majority of the citizens wish for dictatorship instead of democracy, how do you solve such a paradox?" "No one can answer that. But it has been one million years since mankind discovered fire, and yet we still have conflagrations. It has been less than two thousand years since the beginning of modern democracy. I think it is too early to judge." :– Walter von Schönkopf and Yang Wen-li Music *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – The Sleeping Beauty (Op. 66): Act II, No. 14a: Scène et départ des chasseurs (00:04:27) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 5 in B flat major (WAB 105): I. Adagio - Allegro (00:05:28) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 5 in B flat major (WAB 105): IV. Finale: Adagio - Allegro moderato (00:11:52) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): I. Adagio - Allegro non troppo (00:14:47) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 8 in G major (Op. 88/B. 163): I. Allegro con brio (00:19:17) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – The Nutcracker (Op. 71): Act II, No. 14: Pas de Deux - Adagio (00:22:11) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Hazumi Jun as Oskar von Reuenthal's father *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Watabe Takeshi as Helmut Lennenkampf *Hori Katsunosuke as Cornelius Lutz *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Totani Kōji as Arthur von Streit *Tanaka Ryōichi as Hans Eduard Bergengrün *Ataka Makoto as Emil von Reckendorf *Shimazaki Nobuo as Alfred Grillparzer *Ōbayashi Ryūsuke as Nilsson *Shimada Bin as Fields *Onosaka Masaya as Uno *Yamaguchi Akira as Eda *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Kimura Shinichirō *Episode Director: Maejima Kenichi and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Shimizu Keizō and Maejima Kenichi Category:LOGH episodes